Organizacje przestępcze w Pokémonach
W każdej serii anime oraz gier wideo Pokémon występują fikcyjne organizacje przestępcze, które mają na celu przejęcie władzy nad światem. Aby osiągnąć swoje cele nie używają zwykłej broni, lecz posługują się Pokémonami. Zespół R |ロケット団|Roketto Dan|ang. Team Rocket }} – fikcyjna organizacja przestępcza powstała w regionie Kanto , próbująca zdobyć władzę nad światem Pokémonów. Szczyci się wielkim uznaniem w swej profesji. Jednymi z ich członków są nieudolni w swych dokonaniach Jessie i James, podróżujący z charakterystycznym gadającym Pokémonem Meowth. W serialu ciągle śledzą Asha i jego przyjaciół, przysparzając im wielu kłopotów. Za wszelką cenę chcą ukraść jednego z Pokémonów Asha - Pikachu. Przywódcą Zespołu R jest Giovanni - syn Madam Boss założycielki organizacji . Zespół R występuje również w grze Pokémon Yellow, Pokémon Red oraz Pokémon Blue. W Polsce, zespół ten, został szczególnie zapamiętany dzięki charakterystycznemu mottu694 tys. wyników w Google na zapytanie "motto zespol r" który Jessie, James i Meowth wypowiadają przed każdym swoim atakiem na Asha i jego przyjaciół , a które utrwaliło się w świadomości Polaków . Ponadto, w polskiej edycji teleturnieju Milionerzy 8 marca 2009 roku zadano pytanie za 20 000 zł, które brzmiało: „Do grona przyjaciół Asha Ketchuma, który stara się zostać Mistrzem Pokémon, z pewnością nie należy: A: Misty, B: Brock, C: Jessie, D: Max” . Zawodnik błędnie odpowiedział, D: Max (poprawna była odpowiedź C: Jessie). Prowadzący dodał: „Jessie, podobnie jak Misty, należy do wrogiego Zespołu R. Podąża za Ashem Ketchumem i jego przyjaciółmi, chcąc ukraść Pikachu” oraz „Czyli Jessie i Misty to dziewczyny – wrogi Zespół R”. Dane te, są błędne, bo Misty nie należy do Zespołu R, a jest przyjaciółką Asha . Zespół ten, stał się również wdzięcznym obiektem wykorzystywanym w zjawisku cosplayu . Członkowie Zespołu R są również głównymi bohaterami wydanej w 2001 r. przez Egmont , 90-cio stronicowej książki autorstwa West Tacey (w tłumaczeniu Jolanty Bartosik ) pt. Zespół R w akcji. Jest ona piątą książką z serii "Ekranowy Hit" . Wizerunki postaci z tego zespołu zostały również umieszczone na Pokemon Tazo , Master Tazo i Metal Tazo Zespół Aqua Zespół Aqua (ang. Team Aqua ) - fikcyjna grupa przestępcza z Hoenn, zaciekli przeciwnicy Zespołu Magma. Celem Zespołu Aqua jest odnalezienie i zbudzenie legendarnego Kyogre, który zasłynął w mitologii jako twórca wód i oceanów. Z jego pomocą zamierza zalać świat, by było więcej miejsca dla wodnych Pokémonów. Oba zespoły praktycznie równym krokiem zmierzały do zrealizowania swych planów. Gdy zobaczyły walczącego Groudona z Kyogre zaprzestały walki, a ich liderzy rozwiązali grupy stwierdzając, że postąpili źle. Zespół ten, stał się również wdzięcznym obiektem wykorzystywanym w zjawisku cosplayu Zespół Magma Zespół Magma (ang. Team Magma ) - fikcyjna grupa przestępcza z regionu Hoenn w krainie Pokémon. Jej celem było obudzenie mistycznego Pokémona, znanego jako twórca lądów i kontynentów - Groudon. Mając go pod kontrolą zamierzali wysuszyć całą planetę i pozbawić jej mórz. Jednak gdy (na oczach głównych bohaterów) udaje im się zbudzić Groudona ze starożytnego snu po walce z Kyogre, Zespół Magma nie może go opanować, a on sam, zaczyna niszczyć wszystkich którzy stają mu na drodze do swego celu. Po tym incydencie Zespół Magma zauważa, że nie miał racji i grupa zostaje rozwiązana. Śmiertelnymi wrogami Zespołu Magma jest Zespół Aqua. Zespół ten, stał się również wdzięcznym obiektem wykorzystywanym w zjawisku cosplayu Zespół G Zespół G (ang. Team Galactic ) - fikcyjna grupa przestępcza z regionu Sinnoh, ich głównym celem jest chęć zdobycia władzy nad czasem i stworzyć całkiem nowy wymiar. Jak w każdej inne grupie, znajdują się tu Boss (Cyrus) , komandorzy (Saturn, Mars, Jowisz) oraz wielu Gruntów - podstawowych członków. Można ich wyróżnić po fantastycznych, kolorowych fryzurach i strojach z literą „G”. Występują w grach Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, Platinum i w anime. Cipher }} (niem. Team Crypto ) – fikcyjna grupa przestępcza z regionu Orre . Nie występuje w anime, tylko w grach Pokémon Colosseum i Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. Kategoria:Pokémon bs:Spisak likova iz serijala Pokémon da:Arketype_(fiktion)#Skurke de:Pokémon_(Anime)#Hauptcharaktere en:Pokémon crime syndicates es:Equipo Aqua y Equipo Magma fr:Team Rocket id:Sindikat kriminal Pokémon it:Team Rocket ja:ポケットモンスター ダイヤモンド・パールの登場人物#ギンガ団 nl:Team Rocket no:Pokémon#Pok.C3.A9mon_i_anime pt:Anexo:Organizações criminosas de Pokémon simple:Pokémon crime organizations sk:Pokémon_Trading_Card_Game#Team_Aqua_a_Team_Magma sv:Lista_över_rollfigurer_i_Pokémon#Skurkar fi:Pokémon-sarjan vihollisryhmät tl:Talaan ng mga kontrabida sa Pokémon